My Lost Prince
by The Lonely Violinist
Summary: The world is split up into four Kingdoms, Earth, Fire, Water and Air. Amu princess of the the water kingdom, is promise to Ikuto, prince of the Air Kingdom. But on Ikuto's 2nd birthday he is kidnapped and is forced into the life of slavery. Will Amu ever get her prince back?
1. One Life Ends Another Begins

_**Heyo here is a new story i have been working on hope you like it! :D**_

_**Disclaimer:Natalie you do the disclaimer**_

_**Natalie: Ok ***_**_Nods enthusiastically * Night Kisses aka Abbey does not own Shugo Chara! only this fanfic and Her made up characters. *turns to me* did i do good Abbey, Praise me Abbey, Praise me!_**

**_Me: Yes good girl *pats on head* have a cookie *throws cookie*_**

**_Natalie: Yay COOKIE! *runs after cookie*_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_P.s Thank you Wild as the Wolves aka Natalie for Helping! i love ya!_**

* * *

It was a beautiful spring morning, the sun was rising over long rows of houses that was scattered all over the Water kingdom. On the tallest hill stood the large Castle that watch over the land, protecting its people. King Leo paced outside his room, hearing screams of pain of his beloved wife Queen Lola. Just when he couldn't bear it any longer the door flew open. "It's a girl!" exclaimed the midwife running out to tell the king the news.

The king rushed in to see his beautiful wife; her golden honey hair flowed down to her back as her crystal blue eyes were focus on the little girl, carefully wrapped in her arms. The queen looks up to see her husband, short black hair with wild golden eyes that was looking at her with love and concern. She smiles and waves him over, "isn't she beautiful Leo? Look she has your eyes "Lola tells him as he reaches her.

King Leo wraps a protective arm around his wife as he looks down at his baby girl, to see golden honey eyes stare up at him, giggling as she reaches out to grab her father's nose. "What shall we name her?" Leo asks softly as the little girl grabs his nose.

"Amu, the princess of the Water kingdom" Lola suggests with the air of pride in her voice

"Amu it is" Leo agrees. He gently pulls away from Amu to run his hand through her short pink hair marvelling at the colour. It was strange and unique as he has never seen anything like it. 'No matter what she looks like, I will always love her' the king carefully picked up his daughter and walked to the balcony. He steps out and is swallowed by the noise of his people, anxious to meet their new leader. Slowly the sound subsides, enough for the King to speak. "The Kingdom of Water, meets your princess, Amu!" Leo announced, his massive voice booming across the crowds of people. The crowd explodes into cheers and whistles, screaming Amu's name. "Long live princess Amu! Long live the King and the Queen!" the people cheered. King Leo looked down at his little girl, "Welcome to your Kingdom… Amu" the king whispers to his child.

* * *

Wind tore at the castle, rocked the trees outside and rain sleeted against the window. It has been two months since Amu's birth and the king and queen have just gotten use too their new life with her. Queen Lola kisses Amu's forehead and tucks her into the blankets. "Good night my little angle, I love you" she tells her baby softly and then sneaks out of the room not to wake her.

A few hours later and the whole kingdom is asleep, storm still raging outside when a loud bang echoes through the castle. Soon shouts fill the darkness, people scream; "We're under attack!" and "Protect the castle!"

As soon as the king hears the noise he rushes out of bed and grabs his robes, telling his queen to get Amu and escape with the maids through the secret tunnels.

She nods and grabs her own robe, throwing it on then rushing toward Amu's room. She stumbles out of her room and sees a man entering her daughter's room.' No! No!' She screamed in her mind as she runs toward the door to her daughter's room. She slams it open to see a man raise a knife in the air above her daughter's crib.

"NO!" She cries and runs towards the hooded man. She grabs the knife and pulls it away from Amu. Amu cries out, filling the room with her screams on terror.

The man turns and plunges the knife into the woman who was trying to stop him from succeeding his mission. Lola screams in pain and staggers back, clutching handle of the knife in her hands.

Leo who was trying to get everyone out of the castle hears the scream of his wife and took off running toward the cries of his daughter. He knew his wife would be there and the sound of breaking glass only made him more worried. He ran into the room to see a hooded man escape out a shattered window. The man glances back before leaping out the window but lets out a grunt as his arm catches on broken glass.

Leo gasps at the sight of his wife on the floor, the robe she was wearing socked with blood, a knife by her side. He goes to his wife and tries to lift her into his arms but she refused and struggles, refusing to be held. Lola weakly pointed to the crib softly crying out her daughter's name.

Leo quickly got up lifted the small girl in his arms and brought her too his wife. Tears slide down his cheeks as he places the crying girl into his dying wife's arms. The dying woman held her daughter close as her husband cuddled them together. "Leo, take Amu and get out of here, give her a life of happiness. Give her a life full of joy… and remember I love you…. I love you both so much…." Lola's arm goes limp and Amu lets out a cry as she falls into the women's lap.

The King embrace his small child and stares down at Lola "I love you my beautiful wife and I promise. I promise to protect Amu and make her happy. I love you, we both do" Leo whispers feeling grief swell inside him. He closes Lola eyes, his hands shaky and his body trembling with regret. If he had been there, if he had went with his wife, she wouldn't be dead. Holding Amu close the king stands and with one last glance towards his dead Queen flees from the room with the child in his arms the only thing of the Queen he still had was the happiness he had promised their daughter.

* * *

_**Thanx for reading! i should be updating My saviour chapter 5 this week sorry for the long wait! so please review my lovely readers**_

_**P.s I cried writing this!**_


	2. The Battle Ends

**_Heyyy guy's hehe ^.^' sorry for not updating sooner actually I wrote this like two weeks ago and well I forgot to post it so I promise to update next week sooo pls don't be mad anyway here you go Natalie disclaimer pls._**

**_Nataile: Night Kisses dose not own Shugo Chara or the characters just the story *turns to me* give me the cookie! *galring and pointing*_**

**_Me: Nope my cookie_**

**_Natalie:But Abbey*whines*_**

**_Me: ok ok here*throws cookie across the room*_**

**_Natalie: YAY! * runs after cookie*_**

**_Enjoy hehe!_**

* * *

Earlier that day Ikuto prince of the Air Kingdom was having his second birthday. Ikuto was waddling around the castle, every step he took his midnight blue hair would bounce softly, and his dark blue eyes glistened with joy when he spotted his mother. He giggled to catch his mother's attention. Ikuto's mother, Elizabeth is Queen of The Air Kingdom and is close friends of the Water kingdom. Elizabeth has blond hair and blue eyes just like her son. Elizabeth turns find her son giggling behind her.

"Oh there you are my little prince" Elizabeth exclaims, she walks over and picks up her son.

"Mamma" Ikuto giggles.

* * *

Back at the Water Kingdom Leo is running through the tunnels, with a Wailing Amu in his arms.

"Your majesty this way!" One of the maids called out to him. Leo glanced at the maid to find her Brown hair tied up in an untidy bun. Her grey eyes piercing into his soul, she had a slight smirk on her face that no one would notice. Leo had been running through these passages for hours and he still hadn't reached the end. Leo slumped against the wall and starts gently bouncing Amu trying to sooth the weeping girl.

"Shh my angel, everything's going to be ok. Daddy's going to protect you." Leo softly told his child. Amu's loud cry's slowly turns into a soft sniffle as she finally calms down, Leo gently smiles.

"That a girl" he whispers to her.

"My Lord let me hold the princess while you rest" the maid from earlier suggests holding out her arms. Leo looks at his daughter then to the maid slowly pulling Amu away from his chest. Just when he was about to hand her over, she let out an ear shrilling cry, The king quickly pulls her back into his embrace and starts to gently bounce again. The maids smile dropped into a frown but as quickly as the smile went it came back.

"We should continue on." Leo announces moving forwards to continue his journey once again.

At the air kingdom the king and queen had just put Ikuto to bed after a long day of celebrating when a servant comes running in.

"My King there has been word that the Water kingdom is under attack and no one knows where the king and queen has gone!" he shrieks, the kings eyes widen.

"How could this of happened" the Elizabeth cries out, James puts a comforting arm around her waist.

"They will be alright; Leo is best warrior I have seen" he tells her, he was about to comfort her more when the bell rings signalling there was someone at the palace door. James lets go of his wife and makes his way down to see who was turning up at an hour like this. One of the maids had already opened the door and standing in the shadows was a man with a soaking wet cloak. He stepped forwards to reveal his face.

* * *

The king had finally made it through the tunnel, standing back to see his castle still being attacked from a distance, windows shattered, doors splintered and falling in. Most of the maids had started off on their separate way except one, the maid who was always close by him.

"You maid, what's your name?" Leo demands, the maid looks up at him.

"Kiena, my lord" she say's bowing.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" he asks.

"No mi-lord" she replies. Leo looks down at his now sleeping daughter and smiles, when a rain drop lands on the girls face. Leo puts his hand out to feel the drops on his hand, fearing of Amu getting wet he wraps his cloak around himself and Amu, keeping them hidden dry and warm.

Leo the turns to Kiena, "Come with me if you got nowhere to go, I can't just leave you in the rain" he tells her before turning and walking off, going to the only place he might find protection. A two hour walk later he arrives at two massive doors, he lifts up a hand, knocks twice. It takes a minute or two but the doors open, Leo squints his eyes from the blinding light that washes over him.

"Excuse me sir but it is late and the master is already in bed so may you please…." She started.

"No it's quite alright you may enter" James calls out walking down the staircase.

"Thank you, James" Leo thanks him.

"Leo is that you!" James asks surprised, Leo pulls off his hood revealing his face.

"Yes it's me, James" Leo answers walking in with Kiena following after him bowing to James, James nods his head in recognition.

"Leo what happened? I heard you were attacked. Where is Lola?" James asks with a worried frown, Leo looks down to the floor, tears stinging in his eyes.

"Lola's gone, she was murdered, the man escaped before I got there…" Leo trailed off.

"That's dreadful! do not worry my friend, we will find this traitor and send him to justice" James reassured, Leo smiled at his friend gratefully.

"At least I did not lose everything this day. My friends, meet Amu, my daughter" Leo introduced him bringing Amu out from under his cloak.

"She's gorgeous" a voice calls out, they look up to see Elizabeth standing at the top of the staircase. Leo smiles looking down at his daughter lovingly.

"She is" Leo agrees, James puts an arm around Leo guiding him to go up.

"Sara show Leo's maid to the quarters" James orders.

"Yes master" the maid nods, guiding Kiena away, James shows Leo to the spare room.

"Please, rest it's been a long, tiring day for you. We'll talk more tomorrow" James tells me, Leo nods in agreement.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight James"

"Goodnight" James say's walking out, closing the door behind him, Leo sighs and sits down on the bed, caressing the side of Amu's face.

"We are finally safe my little angel, we can finally rest easy" he tells her softly. Amu softly twitches in her sleep, her fingers curling in the blankets and her head lolls to the ide slightly.

"I will always protect you, Amu" Leo whispers placing the small bund onto the bed.

**_Thanx for reading I will try and keep my promise review! XD_**


	3. A different Plan

_**Hey**_**_guy's I did it Yay hope you are happy I finished it in a week! now please enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer I do not own the characters in shugo chara or the anime ju_****st ****_my characters and this story so now you can read away._**

* * *

Leo wakes to Amu's shrilling screams; he looks down at his baby girl securely wrapped in his arms.

"Shh my girl, daddy's here, it's alright" he soothes the screaming girl, gently rubbing her back. Amu's cries stifle for a second before she continues her shrill screams, making Leo sigh as he gets up off the bed and starts to pace, bouncing the girl in his arms. After a few minutes go by Amu's cries still persisting, a knock interrupts his pacing.

"Sir, Breakfast is ready" a maid informs him, Leo nods his head and heads down to breakfast still bouncing the crying girl in her arms.

"Leo, come and join us" James exclaims joyfully, needing to talk loudly so he can be heard over Amu's wailing. Leo walks makes his way over to the other king, still trying to calm the small child.

"Do you have a bottle or something? I think my little girl is hungry" Leo asks. Elizabeth, the queen, instantly perks up, almost like she had been handed a golden apple.

"Yes of course I'll get the cook to make one up for the little princess." She calls for one of the maids and she scurries off to tell the cook. Minutes later the maid is back with the bottle passing it to Leo, Leo takes it with a kind gesture and begins to feed her. Amu instantly quieten down and starts to suck at the bottle, Leo sighs.  
"Finally she settled down thank you. James don't you have a child?" Leo asks, James lightens up when Leo asks.  
"Oh yes I do, the little sleepy head is in bed, Haha he is so innocent he only just turned two yesterday it warned him all out" James replies.  
"And while we are the subject of our children may I suggest an Idea" James asks.  
"Why of course my good friend, what is this grand idea of yours?" Leo replies.  
"Well I thought of it last night and well why don't we make an arranged marriage for these you promise to give Ikuto Amu when she is as of age so to speak. You know who we always wanted to be brothers and you know that she will be cared for and protected in a good family" James requests. Leo sits and looks at him pondering over the idea in his mind, then cracks a smile to his old friend.

"I Leo, King of the Water Kingdom Promise Ikuto, Prince of the Air Kingdom, Amu my daughter. When she turns the age of sixteen she will be married" Leo announces, James and Elizabeth shout in glee.

"Oh I have always wanted a daughter" Elizabeth announces happily.

"I'm going to get Ikuto up he has never slept in this early" Elizabeth tells them as she gets up and walks off.

"I'm so glad you have accepted my offer" James exclaims

"Well I need to know if she is going to a good family" Leo tells him.

"Hey Hun did one of the maids have Ikuto?" Elizabeth asks her husband, James looks at her funny.

"No I ordered the maids to stay out of Ikuto's room. Why?" James asks confused. Elizabeth suddenly lets out a small cry of shock.

"Because he isn't in his room!" She sobs, James eyes widen.

"What!? Guards lock down the place nobody comes in or leaves!" James yells, springing into action.

* * *

Moments before the lock down Kiena one of Leo's maids was eavesdropping on the royal's conversation.

"James don't you have a child?" Leo asks.

"Oh yes I do, the little sleepy head is in bed, Haha he is so innocent he only just turned two yesterday it warned him all out" James replies.

That's all she had to hear as she quickly sprang up and searched all the rooms till she found the little prince. When she did she silently slipped in the room, on the other side is a small single bed with a little boy sleeping soundly. She walks over to the small boy gently picking him up, Ikuto groggily woke up.

"Mummy?" Ikuto manages to say due to his tiredness.

"No my prince but I'll take you to see mummy, ok? So let's go" Kiena told him walking out the doors, Ikuto's head rolls back and falls back to sleep on the maid. Kiena was almost out of the palace just through the back door and she would be out, she turned the knob and was about to walk through when a guard stops her.

"Oi you maid what are you doing with the prince?" the guard questioned her, Kiena's eyes widen but she quickly recovered and put on a calm exposure then turns around.

"Oh the King wanted me to take him for a walk in the garden, that's all" Kiena lied through her teeth, the guard looked at her funny and she just smiled.

"You don't want to go against the king do you?" Kiena smiles at him with a daring look. The guards face turned to fear and let her through, Kiena walks through and chuckles.

"Idiots" she tells herself under her breath, Kiena just walks away with Ikuto asleep in her arms.

* * *

Everyone is franticly looking around for the little prince but with no success, Elizabeth is still sobbing in her husband's arms as he barks orders at the guards.

"You, you were guarding the back door did anyone leave with Ikuto?" James asks.

"Yes I was just on my way to tell you that a maid had left with the prince saying that you ordered her to walk Ikuto in the garden sir, I was hesitant to let her leave but she told me that I dare deify you. I am sorry my lord" the guard apologised, James eyes filled with rage.

"Tell me what she looked like! TELL ME!" He bellowed.

"S s sir she had brown hair and grey eyes" the guard cowered in fear.

"Brown hair and grey eyes I have never seen such a maid here!" he exclaimed, Leo eyes widen as he held his daughter close to him.

"That's sounds like Kiena the maid I brought here" Leo speaks up, James turns to him.

"You brought her?" he asks.

"Yes when I escaped she was with me and she had nowhere to go, I couldn't just leave her on streets" Leo explains, Leo's eyes suddenly get a cold look in them.

"She must be found and punished for her betrayal against the Water and the Air kingdom, and when I do find her she will be hung for her acts!" Leo sneers in a cold voice. Suddenly cries scream out in the room as Amu begins to cry, Leo's eyes widen and he looks down at the princess. His eyes soften at the sight of her and he gently bounces her, whispering comforting words to her. James looks at his still sobbing wife pulling her more into his embrace.

"Will we ever get our son back James? Will we?" Elizabeth sniffles into his chest.

"I don't know sweetheart, I don't know"

* * *

Kiena has been walking for hours till she finally arrives to her destination, the Fire kingdom. She quickens her steps with the sleeping prince still in her arms, till she arrives at the gates. The guards take one look at her and hurry to open the doors to the castle, she walks in to be met by one of the other maids.  
"So you finally return Kiena…" the maid trails off looking at Ikuto, her eyes widen in shock. "That's not the princess, you've got the wrong kid, his highness will not be happy" she exclaims, Kiena rolls her eyes at the nosey maid. "Well dah It's not the princess anyway I have a plan so if you wold ever so kindly let me see the king…" Kiena asks darkly, daring the maid to question her, the maid quickly shuffles away leaving her to go to the throne room where The king always was. Kiena walks in the room to find him in his usual spot on his throne, Kiena bows her head in respect. The king takes one look at her and his face burns up in anger, Kiena winces a little at his reaction.

"You FOOL! I told you to get the princess of the Water Kingdom not the Prince of the Air! Are you trying to play me as a fool girl!" the fire lord roars at her, Kiena lowers her face then rises it again confidence written all over her.  
"My lord I tried to get the princess but it fail the king won't leave her for one second and this was the only opportunity to get the prince so I took it pus I have a plan and valuable information" Kiena smirks.  
"Well tell me girl what is it?" he commands.  
"The princess is promised to this brat right here on her 16th birthday and as well as the plan" she smiles slyly and stalks towards him, each step slow and measured, with a tough of making it look like she was hunting the person. A normal person would be unnevered, but the Fire lord wasn't normal, he didn't even blink, even as she leans forward, her lips brushing his ear as she whispered he dark, evil plan which she'd conjured up. The Kings face is blank but then he breaks out into a dark smile.  
"Guards get me Tadase!" Her commands loudly, scattering a bunch of maids near the door. Kiena steps back, satisfied because she could nearly see the evil gears turning in his head.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading please review and tell me how I am going thanx bye until next time! :D_**


	4. A day out!

**_Hello my lovely readers! here is chapter 4 of My Lost Prince I hope you enjoy! please review it really makes my day when someone gives me some feedback so then I can make the story more enjoyable for you, the readers any way._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not Own Shugo Chara!_**

**_P.S I have a poll going so please check out that please on my homepage thanxx!_**

* * *

Years later in the water kingdom, the castle had been restored and the king and the princess had been returned. Amu was now nearly sixteen and has blossomed into a beautiful young girl.

Amu's POV

The room was oddly eerie and beautiful at the same time. Moonlight seeped through a window, making it have a silver glow. A crib stood too one side of the room, a baby making soft noises as it lay sleeping.

I move towards the crib, wondering if for the first time she would see the small, venerable baby. But like every other time within the first few steps and door fly's open, startling me and making me spin around. A dark figure stood silhouetted in the hazy, soft light. The man moved forward with a determination in his steps.

Once at the cribs side he unsheathes dagger. "Au revoir, til we meet again in hell" He snarls before lifting the gleaming knife over his head. I watch, knowing all too well what was too come, but the fear of death for the young baby still seized me. I froze, staring the silver dagger, almost admiring the cold, sharp glint of the blade edge.

Then the door swung open and struck the wall and a woman ran in, screaming at the man to stop. Her movements seemed to blur, like watching a video from a crappy camera in slow motion. The man seemed to pay no attention to the hysterical woman and drew the knife down towards the baby but before he could hit his intended target a hand closed around his wrist, jerking the deadly knife away.

The child, as if sensing the impending danger started to scream.

The man turns swiftly, snarling as he turns to the interfering woman. Before she could scream the man jerks the knife up into her chest, stabbing it deep within her torso til the blade had disappeared between the woman's ribs. The lady screams, the sound echoing though the room, shrilled and painful, a sound the haunted me even when I was awake.

I watch helplessly as the woman staggers back, the knife still stuck in her chest. The man starts, watching as the lady crumble to the floor. "You shouldn't have interfered" he hisses, standing over the ladies withering body.

The woman says nothing and clutches the daggers handle and with a sharp cry pulls the blade out. Blood instantly soaks into the fabric of the gown. The blood looked red in the moons light, had a deep sheen like spilt oil. The lady pulls her hands away, looking at her fingers which were now stained with crimson blood.

"Now I'll take care of the child" the man growls and turns to the crib were the baby was still screaming.

"Don't touch her!" The lady shouts helplessly and tries to get to her feet but she couldn't. Her face was pale and drawn, blood still making a large spot on her dress. "Get away from her!" she yells weakly, the light already seeming to die in her eyes as Amu watches.

"Shut up!" the man shouts and turns back to the woman and with rage sparking in his eyes he seizes the knife and plunges in again into the woman's chest. She clutches at his arm, screaming out in pain as he jerks the blade out and again stabs it into her ribs.

More blood stains the lady's dress and I ran forward, wanting to tear the man away from the woman but I found my fingers pass through him like he was a ghost. "Stop! Stop it!" I scream, but new they would hear. I collapse near the pair, staring as blood stains the dress and the guy hand, listens to the sound of the knife cutting through flesh, the woman screaming, the baby's cries. I could smell the blood; I could almost taste it on my tongue.

The man pulls the blood knife out again and with a furious shout plunges it deep into her stomach. "STOP!" I scream, tears sliding down my cheeks.

The world had then shifted suddenly and I had woken up in my bed, screaming and sweating. I have the same nightmare every time I fall asleep, it started two years ago but I'm still terrified of the sight. In the dream I find myself in a corridor with no doors except at the very end. I walk along till I get to the door knowing what is inside there I open it up because if I stay in the corridor I will never wake up, apparently I was sleeping for three days with me in the corridor just waiting for myself to wake up but I never did until I went into that room.

My father comes rushing in after hearing my scream armed with a sword.

"Amu! Are you alright? I just heard you scream" he asks scanning the room to see me sitting up in my bed sweating, panting and terrified.

"D-daddy?" I manage to stutter out. My dad Leo drops his sword with a clank and quickly rushes to my side, pulling me into a comforting embrace.

"Shh don't worry daddy will always protect you, I will never let anyone hurt you..." My dad rocks me back and forth in his embrace, rubbing my back until I fall asleep once again.

Ever since I was little my dad would be by my side no matter what and my mum well she died when I was young so I never got to meet her. Elizabeth who is pretty much is like a mother to me, tells me that she was a beautiful loving woman who would have done anything for me or my father, but whenever I bring up how she died she would quickly change the subject.

I even asked my father but he did the exact same thing, so I don't know how she died. So my father was always with me when I was growing up even at the toughest of time, I love my father more than anything else in the world.

Or so I thought.

I wake up again that morning, I groan and pull the blanket over me, trying anything to just get ten minutes more sleep but it fails and I throw off the covers. I walk to my walk in wardrobe and put on a silk gold dressing gown before heading out of my room. I stroll along the long windy corridors I have been everywhere, I knew this place like the back of my  
hand, which isn't surprising since I've lived here my whole life.

I knew every hidden secret, every hiding place.

I get to the stair case and I walk down it with grace just who Elizabeth taught me, every step must be taken with lightness, balance and grace. I walk along another hallway till I arrive at the garden; I take one step in when a maid steps up beside me, her head low.

"Princess, your father was looking for you. He was a little worried when you weren't in your room" the maid told me, I give her a small smile.

"Yes, thank you, I will go see him now" I say.

She bows and hurries off to do her daily duties. I look at the garden one more time before I take off to find my father. I search for a bit when I arrive at my father's study. I knock and peak in to see if anyone was in there. I spot my father in his normal robes looking out his window.

"Father, you wanted to see me?" I ask, he turns and smiles at me warmly.

"Yes, I want to know if you would to accompany me around the kingdoms market today." he asks me warmly. My eyes light up and I smile widely.

"Of course father! I would love to. So you are finally letting me go?" I ask surprised, he sighs.

"I have been thinking about this for a while now and I think you should be able to go out" He informs me.

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" I cry out, jumping on him for a hug, he just laughs and hugs me back.

"Now go get ready the maids are waiting to help you get into your new dress" he tells me with a sly smile.

"A new dress?! Father you shouldn't have!" I exclaim, he laughs and shoos me off with his hand. I give him another quick squeeze and run off to my room. When I arrive at my door I take a deep breath to compose myself before walking in.

"Good morning princess, we have run a bath for you and have your dress ready so please take your time" one of the maids informs me. I smile at them and gave a small thank you then walking into my bathroom. I look at the steaming bath and begin to strip, when I removed all my clothes I submerge myself within the hot water. After ten minute of washing I get out and grab a towel and to dry off. I get into my underwear and wrap the towel around myself and walk into my room where the maids were waiting for me with a big box.

"Mistress, your dress" the maid gestures to the box. I walk over and open it up to find the most beautiful white and red dress sitting at the bottom.

"It's gorgeous!" I exclaim lifting it out of the box, admiring it. The maids walk over to me gently taking the dress out of my grasp, I walk over behind my dressing wall and they start to put my corset on.

Finally they got everything on and I walk out to look at the mirror and once again I gasp at how beautiful the dress was.

It was red and crimson checked pattern all over apart from the front in the middle where it was white with lace that was crossed and tied from my waist up. It was big and elegant, the dress flowing down my body.

AN: Here is the link to see Amu's dress 214227 (just ignore Utau)

I walk over to my bed side table and open a little chest up that has all my ribbons in I grab out a long red and black checked ones to match the dress and the maids brushes my long pink hair and I tie the ribbon in my hair. I give a small twirl and walk out the room to find my father waiting for me outside the door; he gives me a big smile.

"It's beautiful sweet heart! Doesn't your father have good taste?" he tells me giving me a hug.

"Yes! You have great taste it is absolutely gorgeous, father. Thank you so much!" I thank him, hugging him back.

"Only the best for my daughter! Anyway, lets go" he say's holding his arm out for me to take it. I nod and take his arm graciously.

We walk around the different stores picking out a few small things when we reach the market square, were all the servants were being punished for their crimes they had committed. I don't take any notice of it because I do not like to see people get punish but a blue blur catches my eye and I stop to look at it, it was a young man with dark blue hair.

The young man was up for his punishment and he had a violin in his hand, he lifted it up and started to play. The soft melody was beautiful; I look up at my father who had a frown on his face.

"What's wrong father?" I ask him with concern; he looks down at me and gives me a small smile.

"This punishment is one of the worst punishments you can receive, The Devils Trill. Giving up your soul to the devil so you will go to hell" he tells me, I gasp.

"Father that is terrible what did he do to deserve such a punishment?" I ask him distressed. My father is about to say something when he is interrupted.

"Your majesty, princess, what brings you out to the market this evening?" a blond hair man asks.

My father turns towards the man still frowning.

"Tadase, what a surprise we are just doing a little shopping. You know, quality father daughter time, what about you?" Leo asks Tadase. _Tadase? Oh Tadase the noblemen from the fire Kingdom who asked for my hand in marriage _I think.

"Oh I just bought my servant out to be punished. The one playing now, that's mine" Tadase tells us cause me to glare at him.

"And what did he do to deserve such a dreadful punishment?" I ask him trying to keep my composure but anger boiled up inside me.

"Sorry, princess this is not something I should discuss with you" he tells me politely. I turn away from him, ready to ignore him. I look up to the servant again, listening to the tunes falling into each other, the sound so sad and soft, holding every note til it lingered in the air. He looks at me, just staring as like it's a cry for help. It hurt to look at him, his fingers working magic on the violin, drawing out beautiful sounds and yet he looked so sorrowful.

It takes him a while but he finally finishes. I still stare at him and without me even noticing Tadase's left and is walking up to the blue haired servant.

I hear him yell, "You're unlucky to have the king and princess here to watch you hah!" that made my anger rise higher.

"The only way he is to be forgiven is if we forgive him as the rulers of this kingdom" my father whispers in my ear, his eyes locked on the servant still standing on the stage shamefully. I smile at him before making my way for the stage, hardly noticing as everyone steps out of the way, heads bowed to me.

"Tadase!" I yell at the man who grabs the servant and starts to pull him away by his hair. Tadase turns to me and smiles warmly, as if what he was doing was completely normal.

"Yes princess?" he asks with the man's hair still being clenched.

"I will not let you treat this man this way, release him at once!" I order but he merely laughs.

"You can't be serious! He's a servant princess" he exclaims pulling the guys hair and shaking him as if it proved his point.

"I said release him!" I order again, his smile drops and he lets go of the young man. The servant drops with a thump and I walk toward him and bend down beside the servant who doesn't make a move to stand.

"What's your name?" I ask, kindly putting a hand on his head. He looks away and stays silent.

"Answer her!" Tadase yells raising his hand and I glare at him once more.

"Tadase, enough!" I glower; I look back at the servant who's now staring at me with wide eyes. My gaze softens at the sight of him and I give him a soft smile.

"It's alright, tell me" I say.

"Ikuto" he finally replies earning a smile from me.

"Well, Ikuto as the princess of the Water Kingdom, I forgive you and all your sins" I tell him. The servant stares at me surprised, not even breathing. I open my mouth to repeat myself but he shakes his head slowly, a smile creeping onto his lips as he studies me with dark eyes.

"Thank you, princess, you are very kind" he tells me. I stand up with my hand resting on his shoulder as he stares up at me.

"Now, Ikuto, promise me that you will stay out of trouble, can you do that for me?" I ask him. His dark eyes look up at me from under a curtain of hair but he nods.

"Thank you" I tell him before I turn to Tadase. "Now you will never give this punishment to any other servants" I tell him, he grudgingly nods looking away. I throw him a hard smile than turn and make my way to my father, feeling unquestionable and absolute.

That was the first time I met Ikuto, but not the last.

* * *

_**How was it tell me please review oh and I know the devils trill wasn't a real punishment and don't think that was the meaning of it but I wanted it in there as that because it is one of my favourite violin pieces anyway please review! thank you for reading this much so far cuz I no I take forever to update but I will post a new chapter real soon I have already started on it! thank you!**_


	5. This Can't Be Happening!

**_Heyo my lovely fantastic readers here is chapter 5 so please enjoy and yea! ^.^_**

* * *

I wake up in a cold sweat, quickly sitting up. _That nightmare again, _I think, trying to calm myself down.

It has been two days since that incident happened and I can't get that servant, Ikuto out of my mind. I don't know why but he seemed oddly familiar, I know I haven't met him before then but he's features seemed recognizable.

I get up and put on my gold silk dressing gown and walk over to my mirror to find my face still as white as a ghost. I sigh and go over to get my hair brush from one of my draws, sit on my bed and brush my hair. Within ten seconds of brushing my hair I hear a knock on my door.

"Amu, my darling, are you decent?" my father asks me from outside my door.

"Yes father" I replied. The door opens and my father with a few maids walk in. The maids quickly get work opening curtains and window brightening the room up. I wince at the blinding light and it takes some time until my eyes adjust. One maid walks over to me and holds out a hand.

"May I brush your hair, princess?" she asks politely, and I gave her a quick nod. She gently takes the brush out of my hand with a quiet 'excuse me' and goes and brush my long wavy pink hair. The others go about finding a dress for me to wear for the day.

"Amu please come to my study after you are dressed, we have something very important to discuss" my father tells me. I look at him, confusion etching my face.

"What's so important father?" I ask him

"We'll discuss it after your dressed, Amu," he firmly tells me. Reluctantly I nod, watching as he turns and strides out the door.

"Princess, will this dress do" one the maids ask me. I look across to them to see they had a red and black dress.

I smile, "Yes that is fine." A second later I'm ushered behind the dress screen and am forced into the corset and dress, struggling to find my way thought the layers of fabric being pulled over my head.

I pass the mirror as I make my way to the door. The dress was fairly simple, falling around me elegantly. I hardly notice my reflection though, because I wanted to know what my father wanted to talk to me about. My footsteps are swift as I walk down the corridors, shoes tapping against the ground softly. At my father's door I knock gently.

"Come in dear" my father's voice says through the door. I slowly open the door and walk in to see one of the most horrible things I have ever seen.

My uncle, Howard, the king of the Fire Kingdom, was sitting right in front of my father's desk.

There is something you should know, and that is I hate my uncle

A lot.

I don't know why but ever since I was little I have hated him. His presence makes my skin prickle, makes me look over my shoulder and shiver when I'm alone. The sight of him was like cold water against my skin, setting my nerves on overdrive and made my muscles tense.

"Uncle, what a surprise what are you doing here?" I forcing a smile.

He turns to face me, face blank for a 2 second before a bone chilling smile slides onto his face. "Princess, how lovely to see you… You get more and more beautiful every day. Tell me, you're coming of age soon are you not? Planning to be married soon I expect?" he asks as his smile turns into a smirk and I shiver under his gaze.

"Excuse me sorry to be rude but…" I start and he looks at me more intensely. "I don't think that's any of your business Uncle" I force out politely, my voice with a knifes edge. He frowns, brows creasing as they pulled together.

"Amu! A princess must hold her tongue. You have been extremely rude. I should not have to hear such things come out of your mouth…" my father scolds me, but I all I saw was the disappointment in his eyes.

The thing I hate the most is being scolded by my father, he means the world to me. He had brought me up, had done everything he could to protect me. And this is how I repaid him, by being a disappointment. Rebellious tears threaten my eyes but I blink them away quickly.

"I'm sorry, father" I apologized softly, I hear my father sigh.

"Come here sweet heart" I hear him tell me. My head snaps up, I see him giving me a smile and opening his arm for a hug. I quickly walk over him and he wraps his arms around me in a tight embrace. "And Howard, please refrain from annoying my daughter, you may be my brother but you're in my kingdom, and I will not hesitate to throw you out if you insult my family. Understood?" his voice was even, calm and indifferent but his eyes were cold and hard, daring his brother to object.

Howard mutters something under his breath, sneering at the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that" My father clears his throat as I pull away and take my position at his side, untouching.

"I completely understand, my humblest apologies princess" he apologies, bowing his head slightly but his eyes flash like steel, hard and cold, sharp and cutting like a knife. My father jerks a quick nod, still watching his brother.

"Amu I have good news, the Earth King has finally agreed to the alliance" my father tells me, my face lights up.

"That's great news father!" I exclaim, but cast a quick glance at my uncle. Why was my father saying this in front of his brother? Wouldn't that be like saying 'here's my kingdom, my unprotected daughter! I won't be here to stop you from taking over, so have fun!', it was stupid but I didn't trust my uncle.

"But…"he continues. "I will have to go over to the earth kingdom for business. So your uncle will be looking after you and the kingdom" he announces.

I look at my father sharply, eyes wide, and more than likely frantic. He couldn't leave me alone with Howard! "What? Father you're not being serious are you…?" I ask him.

"Yes I am serious Amu" The look he casts at me was like I'd said I was growing two heads. "I have full confidence that you will behave, I don't want to hear that you have been misbehaving. Got it?" my father questions me.

"But-but father-please" I beg him.

"Amu..." he says in a threatening tone, mouth set disapprovingly.

Softly I sigh, suffocating the desire to glare. "Fine, father. I'll be a perfect little angel" I breath.

He smiles. "Good. Now, I'll be leaving in a few hours, you are dismissed. Your uncle and I have to discuss some business" he waves me away.

"Yes father, I'll be in my room" I state and give my father a kiss on the cheek before I leave the room. I shut the door with a quick click and quickly walk my way back to my room.

By the time I fall onto my bed my head was still spinning, thoughts crashing into each other as I tried to make sense of everything.

* * *

Hours later there is a knock on the door.

"Princess your father is leaving now" a maid quietly informs me. With a sigh I get up off the bed and walk pass her giving her a small nod in thanks before leaving. I get to the top of the stair case to see my father and uncle talking; I quickly descend and give my father a hug, interrupting their discussion. Despite my slight satisfaction of cutting off my uncle I couldn't smile. My father was leaving and I was stuck here, even if only for a week.

"Please be careful father! I don't know what I would do if I lost you" I whisper into his chest. His arms wrap around my back, holding me to his chest tightly.

"Don't worry my darling Amu, I will always come back to you! Now, I have to go, but please behave and I love you" he kindly tells me giving a kiss on my forehead.

"I will and I love you too" I say and he gives me one last squeeze before letting me go. With a wave he walks out the door and leaves. I stare at the door, hearing the coach take off while I feel my uncle's eye bore into my back. I simply turn away and walk up to my room once again.

* * *

I didn't come out of my room for the rest of the day yesterday and it's now morning. I lay there still waiting for sleep to take me but all my efforts fail when I hear a knock at the door.

"Princess, King Howard is calling for you" a maid informs me outside my door. I groan and slowly get up out of my bed, looking at the mirror to see my baggy eyes and I groan once again at the sight. I get up off the bed and grab a dressing gown to go over my night dress. After tying that around me I walk out down to the throne room, knowing all too well he'll be there.

"What do you want, uncle" I glare at him when I enter and there he was sitting right where my father should be. I wasn't sure if my hostility was from lack of sleep or the fact that my father was absent. Either way, I felt no desire to be lady like.

He smirks but then acts hurt, "Amu you've wounded me! As if I need a reason to see my beautiful niece. You know, you look so much like your mother"

"Stop trying to flatter me and tell me what is it you want or I'm leaving" I declare.

"Haha, you know me so well, Amu," he chuckles, dark eyes bright with mischief.

"Get to the point uncle" I warn him and he smirks.

"You are to be married, Amu" he sneers at me and it send shivers up my spine.

"Married?! To who?!" I raise my voice and he chuckles in amusement.

"To Tadase, of course. He has taken a real liking to you, you know" he smirk and that makes my heart drop. _I can't marry him! Anyone but him!_ I think desperately.

"And, what if I refuse?" I challenge, glaring at him.

"You don't want your father hearing that you have been misbehaving already, do you" he threatens me.

My eyes narrow, annoyance prickling along my skin and my chest burning with rage. "You wouldn't"

"Oh but I would" he chuckles. A smile creeps onto his face, mocking me.

"Sorry to say, uncle, but I'm not of age yet, "I inform him. "So, sorry, but there will be no wedding" I smirk, smug and victorious from shutting him down. Was he stupid? He knew I couldn't get married yet, not till I was 16, and then my father will pick out my husband (with a little encouragement from me)

"Oh but your birthday is only two weeks, and lucky for you, your father is not coming back for three weeks" he smirks but then pauses, seeing my expression. "Oh, you don't like that idea? Hm, and I put so much effort into finding you such a wonderful husband" a minute pauses before he laughs darkly, shaking his head. "Suck it up, princess, you're marring Tadase and you have no say in the matter"

I stare at my uncle for a minute, anger burning inside me. I wanted to wipe his smirk of his face; I wanted him to choke on his own laugher. I wanted to say he couldn't do this.

But he could, and he was.

* * *

**_OH no! poor Amu well until next chapter thanx and review please! have a great day! _**

**_Love The Lonely Violinist xxxx _**


End file.
